Error
by Viico Black
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Bella no supiera lo que su novio era? y ¿si James la raptara y le hiciera creer a Edward que esta muerta? y ¿si Edward se uniera a los Vulturis? ¿Que pasaria si una neofita causa problemas y Edward tiene que matar al amor de su vida?
1. Mentira

Bella hecho una ojeada de pánico por la ventana, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir mucho. La carretera sólo era visible hasta donde alcanzaba la luz de los faros delanteros. El bosque que flanqueaba ambos lados de la carretera parecía un muro negro, tan duro como un muro de hierro si se salían de la carretera a esa velocidad.

—Tranquilízate, Bella.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco sin reducir aún la velocidad.

— ¿Pretendes que nos matemos? – quiso saber.

—No vamos a chocar.

— ¿Por qué vamos tan deprisa?

—Siempre conduzco así —se volvió y sonrió torciendo la boca.

— ¡No apartes la vista de la carretera!

—Nunca he tenido un accidente, Bella, ni siquiera me han puesto una multa —sonrió y se acarició varias veces la frente—. A prueba de radares detectores de velocidad.

—Muy divertido —Bella estaba que echaba chispas—. Charlie es policía, ¿recuerdas? He crecido respetando las leyes de tráfico. Además, si nos la pegamos contra el tronco de un árbol y nos convertimos en una galleta de Volvo, tendrás que regresar a pie.

—Probablemente —admitió con una fuerte aunque breve carcajada—, pero tú no —suspiró y la aguja descendió gradualmente hasta los ciento veinte.

— ¿Satisfecha?

—Casi.

—Odio conducir despacio —musitó.

— ¿A esto le llamas despacio?

—Basta de criticar mi conducción —dijo bruscamente—, sigo esperando tu última teoría.

Ella se mordió el labio. Él le miró con ojos inesperadamente amarillos—No me voy a reír —prometió.

—Temo más que te enfades conmigo.

— ¿Tan mala es?

—Bastante, sí.

Esperó. Tenía la vista clavada en sus manos, por lo que no le pudo ver la expresión.

—Adelante —la animó con voz tranquila.

—No sé cómo empezar —admitió.

— ¿Por qué no empiezas por el principio? Dijiste que no era de tu invención.

—No.

— ¿Cómo empezaste? ¿Con un libro? ¿Con una película? —la sondeó.

—No. Fue el sábado, en la playa —se arriesgo a alzar los ojos y contemplar su rostro. Pareció confundido—. Me encontré con un viejo amigo de la familia... Jacob Black —prosiguió—. Su padre y Charlie han sido amigos desde que yo era niña.

Aún parecía perplejo.

—Su padre es uno de los ancianos de los quileute —lo examino con atención. Una expresión helada sustituyó al desconcierto anterior—. Fuimos a dar un paseo... —evito explicarle todas sus maquinaciones para sonsacar la historia—, y él me estuvo contando viejas leyendas para asustarme —vacilo—. Me contó una...

—Continúa.

—... sobre vampiros.

En ese instante se dio cuenta de que hablaba en susurros. Ahora no le podía ver la cara, pero sí los nudillos tensos, convulsos, de las manos en el volante.

— ¿E inmediatamente te acordaste de mí?

Seguía tranquilo.

—No. Jacob mencionó a tu familia.

Permaneció en silencio, sin perder de vista la carretera. De repente, ella se alarmo, preocupada por proteger a Jacob.

—Sólo creía que era una superstición estúpida —añadió rápidamente—. No esperaba que yo me creyera ni una palabra —su comentario no parecía suficiente, por lo que tuvo que confesar—: Fue culpa mía. Le obligué a contármelo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Lauren dijo algo sobre ti... Intentaba provocarme. Un joven mayor de la tribu mencionó que tu familia no acudía a la reserva, sólo que sonó como si aquello tuviera un significado especial, por lo que me llevé a Jacob a solas y le engañé para que me lo contara —admitió con la cabeza gacha.

— ¿Cómo le engañaste?

—Intenté flirtear un poco... Funcionó mejor de lo que había pensado —la incredulidad llenó su voz cuando lo evoco.

—Me gustaría haberlo visto —se rió entre dientes de forma sombría—. Y tú me acusas de confundir a la gente... ¡Pobre Jacob Black!

Se puso colorada como un tomate y contemplo la noche a través de la ventanilla.

— ¿Qué hiciste entonces? —preguntó un minuto después.

—Busqué en Internet.

— ¿Y eso te convenció? —su voz apenas parecía interesada, pero sus manos aferraban con fuerza el volante.

—No. Nada encajaba. La mayoría eran tonterías, y entonces. .. —se detuvo.

— ¿Qué?

—Decidí que no importaba —susurro.

— ¡¿Que no importaba?! —el tono de su voz la hizo alzar los ojos. La máscara tan cuidadosamente urdida se había roto finalmente. Tenía cara de incredulidad, con un leve atisbo de la rabia que ella temía.

—No —dijo suavemente—. No me importa lo que seas.

— ¿No te importa que sea un monstruo? —su voz reflejó una nota severa y burlona

— ¿Que no sea humano?

—No.

Se calló y volvió a mirar al frente. Su rostro era oscuro y gélido.

—Te has enfadado —suspiro—. No debería haberte dicho nada.

—No —dijo con un tono tan severo como la expresión de su cara—. Prefiero saber qué piensas, incluso cuando lo que pienses sea una locura.

—Así que, ¿me equivoco otra vez? —le desafío.

-Por supuesto- la rabia salió de su rostro rápidamente siendo sustituida por una leve sonrisa- ¿vampiros? ¿En serio crees que soy un vampiro?

- Te dije que te ibas a enfadar

- Es solo que me has tomado desprevenido no sabía que podías llegar a ser tan…- calló por un breve momento intentando buscar la palabra adecuada- imaginativa

- Vaya, ahora me he quedado sin teorías, ¿Qué eres Edward Cullen?

- Solo soy un humano Bella - Dijo en tono convincente- Deja de ver cosas raras donde no las hay

-Claro solo eres un humano con el poder de leer mentes – el asintió- claro todos los humanos podemos leer mentes, es lo más simple del mundo –dijo en forma sarcástica- Tengo algunas dudas

- Ya llegamos - anuncio casi con alivio - Creo que tendras que guardar tus dudas para otra ocasion

- Te has salvado - Edward le ayudo a desabrochar el cinturon de seguridad y abrio la puerta para que ella bajara, pero la mala suerte de Bella se hizo presente al atorarsele e pie al salir del auto y casi darse de lleno contra el sulo si Edward no la hubiera atrapado a tiempo

- Mantenerte con vida de verdad va a ser un reto- afirmo con su perfecta voz aterciopelada - Me voy por tres dias y casi consigues que te maten, en serio no se como lograste sobrevivir...

- ¿Tres dias? ¿No acabas de regresar hoy?

- No, volvimos el domingo

- Entonces, ¿por que no fuiste al instituto?

- Es una larga historia

- ¿Que paso?

- Alergia al sol, tengo piel delicada

- ¿ Tus hermanos tambien?- pregunto algo sorprendida

- Si, por eso vivimos aqui, siempre esta nublado

- Eso tiene coherencia debo admitir ¿a donde fueron?

- A las montañas, de caza. En realidad no queria ir me pone... - se detuvo en la frase mientras buscaba mentalmente la palabra para expresar el sentimiento - ansioso estar lejos de ti - Su miraba era intensa como si intentara traspasar el fragil cuerpo de Bella con solo verla estremeciendola hasta la medula - No bromeaba cuando te pedi que no te cayeras al mar o te dejaras atropellar el jueves pasado .Estuve todo el fin de semana, preocupandome por ti. y despues de lo que paso esta noche, me sorprende que hayas salido ilesa del fin de semana. Fueron tres dias realmente largos

- Me podrias haber llamado - le reclamo

- Sabia que estabas a salvo

- Si pero yo no . Me disgusta no verte - se sonrojo - Tambien me pongo ansiosa


	2. Venganza

Nota: Ya se que el orden cronológico esta todo raro, y si las circunstancias en que se supone que Bella y James se conocieron fueron diferentes, pero es un fanfic después de todo. Y si también se que me tarde casi dos años en publicar este capitulo, lo siento, merezco que me corten la cabeza!, no tengo una excusa soluble así que espero que este capitulo sea del agrado de quien lo lea y también se agradecen los comentarios.

2. Venganza

Edward la contemplo silenciosamente, en su opinión sonrojada se veía realmente hermosa, inesperadamente tomo la cara de Bella entre sus manos y sin pensarlo, sin planearlo y sin importarle ser un vampiro el la beso.

Descansa- dijo separando sus labios- mañana pasare por ti- se subió a su auto con una sonrisa en la boca, había encontrado a alguien diferente, alguien por quien valía la pena soportar su eterna condena.

Bella entro a su casa apenas sabiendo que hacia, caminaba como un zombi, claro un zombi feliz, había besado a Edward Cullen, prácticamente ese era el sueño de cada chica en su instituto, pero eso no importaba lo que importaba era que el también era su sueño. Subió a su cuarto entre pensamientos agradables, en ese preciso momento su mente estaba tan ocupada por todos esos pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del par de ojos que la seguían, devorándola con la mirada. Eran unos ojos hermosos si se hubiera fijado bien, hermosos e inusuales, por lo menos inusuales en su mundo, eran de un brillante rojo carmesí.

Bu-

¿Quién esta ahí? ¿Charlie?- Bella sintió como un escalofrió le recorría la espalda, había oído una voz y una ligera risa burlona, pero nadie había contestado, tal vez se estaba volviendo loca.

Así que a los Cullen les gusta jugar con la comida- esta vez estaba segura de que había alguien ahí aparte de ella, tomo un bate que Charlie había dejado ahí.-Vaya no hace falta ponernos agresivos, te ves mas hermosa cuando sonríes- un hombre apareció prácticamente de la nada, tenia el pelo rubio largo y una sonrisa adornaba su cara, le recordó de repente a Edward, el hombre frente a ella también era inexplicablemente hermoso.

El desconocido se acerco a una temblorosa Bella quien intento golpearle con el bate, pero el extraño era hábil y sin ningún esfuerzo paro el ataque.

Me pregunto que querrá el chico Cullen actuando así contigo, esa familia es realmente extraña, haciendo pactos con lobos, protegiendo a los humanos, conviviendo con ustedes, le quitan toda la diversión de ser lo que son, es como si no lo quisieran aceptar, que extraños- el hombre toco la mejilla de Bella y paso la mano por su cuello- incluso aunque acabo de alimentarme eres realmente tentadora.

¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere de los Cullen?, mejor aun ¿Qué quiere de mi?, mi padre es jefe de la policía y vendrá en cualquier momento- dijo Bella dando algunos pasos hacia atrás.

No te preocupes querida cuando el llegue ya nos habremos ido, vaya últimamente me había alimentado con tanta rapidez que había olvidado que el miedo olía tan bien. ¿sabes quien es tu querido novio en realidad?, ¿sabes quienes son en realidad sus hermanos?, ¿sabias que el en realidad es un asesino?- el hombre sonrió – hay muchas cosas que el te esconde, ¿no tienes curiosidad?

No es cierto Edward no es un asesino y su familia es muy buena su padre es un gran doctor, muy apreciado y de lo único que tengo curiosidad es de saber quien es usted y que hace en mi casa- Bella estaba confundida a pesar de ser un desconocido y de todas las cosas extrañas que había dicho ese hombre parecía honesto, pero eso no podía ser así, si eso era cierto significaría que Edward no era nada de lo que ella había pensado o soñado, definitivamente el hombre frente a ella estaba mintiendo, tal vez era un sicópata que la quería matar, tal vez era una broma de Jake para que se alejara de Edward, o mejor aun un producto de su imaginación.

Cierto no me he presentado, mi nombre es James y estoy en tu casa porque al parecer eres muy buena amiga del hombre que mato a mi hermano y me convirtió a mi en esto. – Bella estaba confundida nada tenia sentido y el hombre seguía sonriendo - ¿Quién diría que el iba a crear su propia perdición?- James dejo de sonreír un momento- si me acompañas yo te contare todo lo que ha hecho y te darás cuenta de quien es en realidad, solo dame tu mano.

Edward dijo que el era una persona normal y yo le creo y también creo que usted esta confundiéndose de persona el no seria capaz de hacer daño a nadie no es un monstro- dijo Bella y salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

Ah, que lastima esperaba que vinieras por las buenas pero si va a ser así, pues así será.- le tomo un segundo llegar hasta la chica quien abrió los ojos totalmente impresionada- Vendrás conmigo aunque no quieras y me ayudaras aunque no te guste, así que espero que seas mas cooperativa. – tapo la nariz y boca de la chica y espero hasta que se desmayara, después la tomo entre sus brazos y corrió, sintiendo el viento en su cara, tal vez era fresco pero el no lo notaba su piel estaba fría helada, como la de un muerto, por que eso era, un muerto, un muerto que clamaba venganza aunque solo fuera un cuerpo sin alma.

=)

Gracias por leerlo!


End file.
